Who is This New Nation!
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: I didn't write in the characters' accents, mostly because that's really annoying and time-consuming. If people enjoy this one, then I'll continue the story with more kissing and drama! Rated for some language towards the end, some blood, and very, heavily, extremely implied sex in the middle. Enjoy! Feed your authors! Don't be afraid to comment!


All of the nations gathered for their annual meeting to discuss the current state of the world. Everything was perfectly normal: Canada was being ignored, America was being a showoff, and Britain and France were arguing again. However, none of them noticed the young girl watching them from the shadows...who could she possibly be?

Part 1-A Strange Girl

It was a dark, stormy night at Germany's house. "Japan, make sure you lock the door before going to bed. We don't want any of those Allies sneaking in here again." he commanded the black-haired man.

"Hai."

"Now, where did that Italy get to?" Germany left the room to go look, while Japan started to lock the front door. Suddenly, there was loud knocking coming from outside. Japan pulled out his sword, ready for an attack. He slowly opened the door, but instead of seeing an enemy, he instead saw a young girl. She looked up at him with eyes full of tears, then she fell to her knees.

"P-p-please d-don't a-a-attack m-me. It's really dark out, a-a-and, I couldn't s-s-see...I-I think I'm hurt..." Her long, ragged coat hid most of her features, but the one thing it didn't hide was a bleeding wound on her side. Japan slowly lowered his sword.

"You aren't a trick done by the enemy? You're a real girl?" She nodded.

"I-I p-promise, I'm not a t-t-trick..." She suddenly passed out. Japan picked her up and carried her inside, laying her on the couch.

"Germany! This girl needs immediate medical attention!" he called. Germany came running in a few minutes later.

"But what if she's a trick done by the Allies? It could even be one of them in a disguise, waiting for the perfect time to jump out and attack!"

"I still think she should be bandaged up. She's probably just an innocent citizen who got caught up in the fighting and as a result, got hit by something." Japan nodded at the bleeding mess on her coat.

"Fine, do what you think is right, but don't come crying to me when you get attacked by France again." Germany stormed out of the room, leaving Japan to nurse the girl back to health all night long.

I woke up early in the morning on someone's couch. I also found myself in a tight white military uniform I didn't put on the night before. Even my hair was neatly put up in a professional-looking bun. I walked into the kitchen and got three bowls of food shoved into my face. "Hurry up and eat, because after this, we're going to be starting training." A rough male voice told me. I took his plate of pancakes and wurst sausage and sat down at the table.

"Wait a minute, training? I don't even know where I am or what happened to me last night!" A second bowl full of steaming noodles with eggs on top was placed in front of me.

"Well, last night I found you out in the storm. You were bleeding heavily from your side, so I nursed you back to health. Of course, first I had to check to make sure you were indeed a REAL girl and not a trap set by the Allies." A cute brown-eyed guy said, blushing. He looked away. I finished the pancakes and moved onto the noodles,eating quickly and making a mess.

"She reminds me a lot of someone else we know, eh Germany?" A bowl of pasta was placed in front of me, and I quickly dove into that too.

"Yeah,she eats like that troublesome America!" a blonde guy stated.

"Oh, can we keep her? Please Germany? She'll be a lot of fun and she's also cute! She reminds me of the women back in Italy!" A brown-haired guy exclaimed happily. I almost choked on my pasta.

"She doesn't seem to have much of a country to go back to anyway. Maybe she's just a random civilian, in which case,we could take her in." The black-haired guy said.

"Fine, but she is your responsibility! Train her well and send her on spying missions, because I sure won't do it!" The blonde guy huffed out angrily. I had finished my pasta and stared back at the other two.

"Well, I'm Japan, and I'm pleased to meet you." The black-haired boy smiled at me politely. I blushed a bit.

"And I'm Italy! Italy Forever!" The brown-haired boy said. I held my dirty plates up.

"I want more food!" I said bluntly. "I'm starving!"

"Now this is my kinda girl! Do you like PASTA?!" I nodded.

"Just give me anything!"

"Your first mission is to sneak into the Allies' meeting and spy on them. Write down anything we can use against them. Since you're a quiet girl, they probably won't notice you." Germany commanded me.

"B-b-but! Don't I get an explanation or something? Who are the Allies? And who exactly am I working for?" I stammered. Nobody had explained to me exactly what had happened since last night.

"All questions will be answered shortly. Now, just go!" Japan commanded. I nodded and put on my disguise.

"You guys owe me for this!"

I hid behind a huge green plant in the Allies' room. Nobody had shown up yet, so I took to randomly scribbling on my notepad. I kept trying to remember what had happened to me last night. I could faintly remember getting in some sort of fight, a tussle maybe. But everything else after was faint and blurry. I opened up my pouch and found some fancy Japanese candies in there. I blushed a bit. 'Honestly,' I thought, 'Why is he going through all of this trouble for a girl he hardly knows?' I then heard someone come into the room and peeked around the plant. It was a tall blonde guy with bushy eyebrows, writing something on the board in the room. He was dressed in a green military uniform,one I've never seen before. He also smelled faintly like tea.

"There, that should do it." He said in a thick British accent, stepping away from the board. I was too far away to properly read what he wrote though. I pulled out a Japanese candy and ate it to keep me from yelling and exposing my hiding place.

"Yo, Britain! How ya doing? What's that stuff on the board?" Someone else came in and yelled, causing me to drop my notes in surprise. I also shoved another candy piece into my mouth.

"Hey, did you hear that weird noise coming from that plant over there? It sounded like something hitting the ground." Britain commented. I freaked out and shoved the rest of the candy into my mouth, unaware that it was really candy meant for the Allies to eat to distract them while I escaped.

"Maybe someone should go over there and check. Maybe one of the Axis is spying on us again!" Someone else said. I could feel them getting closer to my hiding spot, and soon I'd have nowhere to run.

"HA! GOTCHA!" Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my hiding spot.

"Wait, this is not Italy, it's just a girl. And a very pretty one at that, might I add." A blonde-haired guy in a purple coat said. The person holding me dropped me gently to the ground.

"Enemy spy, most likely. Maybe she's Italy in disguise." Britain suspected.

"W-wait! I don't know who the bad guy here is! I don't know if it's you guys or the people I work for!" Everyone gasped.

"You mean, you work for the Axis?!" China exclaimed.

"I don't know who or what you're talking about! All I know is that I somehow got shot in a fight and appeared at this guy's house last night in a storm. Then I passed out, and he nursed me back to health, I suppose. But nobody bothers to tell me who they are or what's going on!" I yelled.

"Guys, let's just leave this girl alone, okay dudes? She's obviously sick and stressed out, and like, totally confused, yo!" America said.

"Well, she could be a country." Russia suggested.

"I don't know if I am or not." I admitted.

"Well, what is your name? Your real name, not your country name." Britain asked me. That was an easy question to answer.

"I'm Roseline Victoria Alyssa. You can call me anything you want though, since it is a long name."

"Ooh, fancy!" France commented. "Like royalty. Perhaps you were a princess?"

"Victoria, huh? Maybe you're related to the British Queen Victoria." Britain wondered.

"Like, if you were a princess, that'd be totally cool! We could buy all the fast food we wanted and eat it in your castle!" America exclaimed.

"You guys seem to know what you're talking about. Maybe you can research me and find out who, or what, I am! All I can remember is getting in the middle of some sort of fight, but then it gets all blurry..." I looked away. Britain took my hand.

"I consider myself a very avid researcher. Come to my house tonight and we can find out if you're in any of the history records." He smiled.

"Alright.I better be getting back. Bye! Nice meeting you all!" I waved and ran out of the meeting room.

As I predicted, the candies made me violently ill, but I still cleaned every single plate of mine at dinner. "I'm leaving now!" I jumped up from the table and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Victoria?" Germany asked me.

"I'm just going out for some quick laps before bed. You know, kinda like a quick cool-down."

"It's too dark out." I really wanted to sneak out and research myself like Britain promised.

"Oh no! Look at Italy!" I called. I quickly gave his single brown curl a sharp tug, then jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Why did you pull on my curl?" He yelled after me.

"Wait Victoria! Come back!" Germany yelled after me, but I had already taken off running into the night.

I was fast enough to outrun Germany, so I wasn't very worried about getting away. What I was worried about was what would happen once I came back from conversing with the 'enemy'.

Britain was waiting for me at his house. "I'm surprised you found the place okay. I didn't give you an address or anything." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your house is the only one on this block with a UK flag mailbox." I made sure to change out of my training uniform into a pretty outfit Japan bought for me to erase the fact that I was working for the Axis.

"Fair enough. Come on in and we can get started with the research." He lead me inside his house into his study, which amazed me by its sheer size. Bookshelves stretched from the polished marble floor to the painted ceiling. Dozens of maps and atlases were tacked to one wall, while battle plans were stapled to the other wall.

"Wow! This place is enormous! I could spend an eternity in here!" I ran from bookshelf to bookshelf, trying to take in every title. After a while, my cherry red heels were starting to make my ankles chaff, so I carefully took them off and left them on the glass coffee table in there. "But how is any of this stuff going to help me find out who, or what, I am?" I asked. Britain pulled a dusty book out from a locked drawer and placed it next to my shoes on the table.

"This book contains the civilian names of every single country. If you're a country, then you should be in here, as well as all your personal facts and history." I sat next to him in excitement.

"I can hardly wait!" I took the book from him and opened it up. "But I have three names, Alyssa, Roseline, and Victoria. Which one do I search for?"

"Search for any of them, one of them is bound to be right." He smiled, and I smiled back. Over the next few hours, we studied text books, history books, the Internet, maps, and a dozen other sources, trying to figure out exactly who I was. Sadly, our quest was unfruitful.

"Well, I'm sorry Ally, but I can't find anything." He apologized, defeated. He handed me my shoes back, and I place them back on my feet. I stared lovingly into his deep green eyes, slowly leaning in.

"It's okay, we can...always try...again...tomorrow..." I finally placed my lips onto his, taking in the rough, bitter taste of tea. He had a shocked look in his eyes, but I already closed mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he fell on top of me on the couch.

When Britain didn't show up for the world meeting, the others ran into his house to find him sleeping on top of Ally, both half-dressed. Ally's flowing brown hair was taken out of its pigails, and it curled up near her sleeping face. She was also covered in white stuff, which America quickly assumed was frosting, and the others were quick to agree with. They didn't know what kind of 'research' Ally and Britain did last night...

I tried sneaking back into Germany's house that morning quietly, but they were apparently up all night waiting for me. I had cleaned myself off and changed back into my training clothes, trying to erase any evidence that I was over at Britain's, but it didn't work.

"Where did you go last night, Victoria?" Germany asked me.

"I was out running like I said I was! See? I'm still in my training uniform!" Mine was just a simple gray cotton shirt, a black hoodie, black combat boots, and black jeans. "I swear, that was it!"

"You were out for so long, I was starting to get worried." Japan chimed in.

"Well, I'm okay now, so we can go to bed!" I smiled and walked into Germany's bedroom. I was amazed by simply how big his bed was; five or six people could comfortably sleep in there. I also noticed that all three of them slept together. It was kinda cute, but at the same time, I decided I didn't want to intrude. "W-w-well, I-I guess I-I'll just sleep on the floor!" I stammered. I laid down on the wood floor next to the bed and pretended to sleep while they changed and got into bed. I started shivering because the floor was freezing cold. I figured the bed was big enough so I could sleep and not bother people, so I got changed into my sleep clothes and crawled in at the end, next to Japan. He was warm, and I fell asleep quickly.

I dreamed that I was running. Since it was cold and snowy, I placed a heavy brown coat on over my normal pant-suit and stepped outside in the storm. I hear a loud crack, like a gunshot, and suddenly I'm running for my life. I hear more loud cracks, and I feel a sharp pain in my side. I place my hand there and find my side sticky and wet, presumably from blood. My hand is drenched in it. I screamed loudly and fell down into a cold mud puddle.

"You moron! You shot her!" A guy's voice called. I got up to my knees and puked up a quick spurt of blood, then fell down again.

"P-please, h-h-h-help me! Help me!" I screamed.

"She's dying! Quick, get help!" I got back up on my feet and started running, determined not to die like this. I finally collapse in front of someone's house after knocking loudly on the door. I suddenly woke up, because I remembered mostly everything. However, I still don't know if I'm a country or not. I sneak out of bed and put my training uniform on and sneak back over to the Allies' meeting room.

Part 2-A Beautiful Dress for a Lovely Queen

"You remember that night a few days ago? Perhaps you're getting your memory back." Britain guessed.

"I sure hope so. I'm so sick of trying to piece together who or what I am. I'm just sick of it!" I yelled from inside the bathroom. The Allies had decided that I needed some cleaner, prettier clothes, so they all bought me some was now my job to try them all on.

"Well? Do you like the dress I picked out for you?" Britain asked. I assumed he was blushing as well. I opened the door and stepped out in front of the men. I had taken my flowing brown locks out of my ponytail and felt my hair flow to well past my waist. I had on lilac purple boots with black laces on them and a sharp, tall heel on each boot. I had a long, delicate, rose pink underskirt on under my dress that was see-through. My actual dress was a deep shade of purple, like a newly grown flower. It was long-sleeved, and each sleeve ended with a perfect lacy curl. The top bodice was low-cut and was attached to a purple cardigan, snapped shut by a real topaz stone. It was trimmed in bright pink lace. The skirt was poufy and large, like a ballerina tutu. It also was trimmed in pink lace and tied in the back with a giant, white, lacy bow. I also had on silky purple gloves and a giant pink sunhat on my head. It was decorated in many different flowers, all real and fragrant.

"How do I look in Britain's dress?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to pick out the wrong words.

"It's way too big on you! You won't be able to walk a step without falling down!" America laughed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. "Britain told me it was handcrafted from the royal family and passed down for generations."

"And it makes you look like royalty, Ma Cherie!" France blew me a kiss, and I looked away.

"While it is beautiful and fit for a queen, I just don't think it'd be useful for when I'm running away." I took the hat off.

"Running away? From what?" China questioned.

"From enemies! My boss tells me that I should always be on the lookout for my enemies, and to slice them up using this!" I quickly pulled out my sword that Japan gave me. I stroke a menacing pose with it.

"Who gave you that sword?" Russia asked.

"Calm down guys, she probably doesn't even know how to use it!" America giggled. I looked at a bust in Britain's library and jumped into the air. I landed on my feet perfectly and sliced the bust in two. The Allies stare at me in shock and surprise.

"Where did you learn that?" France asked me. I put my sword up.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally to me. I suppose I was a good sword fighter back in the day." I thought back to that night when I got shot and tried to remember why the guy sounded so concerned for my safety. Perhaps I was a princess? Or some other type of royalty? "Maybe I was a royal, and sword-fighting was a lesson I got taught as a child." I went back into the bathroom and put on my yellow spaghetti strap top, tight black mini-skirt, white thigh-highs, and black pumps back on. I placed my hair back up in its ponytail and tied it back with a flimsy yellow ribbon. "I should get back home. Thanks for the wonderful clothes!" I smiled.

"Wait! Where are your living arrangements?" China asked.

"I live not too far away from here. I live with Italy, Germany, and Japan." I looked away.

"YOU LIVE WITH THE AXIS?!" All of the countries yelled at me. "They are the bad guys!"

"They don't seem that bad to me. They feed me, keep me in shape, and Japan even buys me clothes, like cat maid costumes and nurse outfits."

"Fetish wear, more like." France commented.

"They've done nothing for you though!" China yelled.

"They didn't help you find out about your past, Ally. I attempted!" Britain said.

"I can't just leave them though! I'm afraid of what they'll do to me if I leave!" I shouted back. I could feel the fury in my eyes building up.

"Those wankers won't dare to touch you." Britain threatened. I walked over to the door, playing with my golden bead bracelet.

"I'm staying with them. I'll still come over for clothes and research, but they were the ones who nursed me back to health that night I was shot. They can't be evil if they do that!" I was more upset than mad now.

"Maybe they think you're on their side." Russia said. I opened the door and slammed it without another word.

Dinner that night was nikujaku,but I didn't touch it. What the Allies said was still fresh in my mind, and it was making me too ill to eat.

"What's wrong, Victoria? You do not like my food?" Japan asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, it looks edible, I just don't feel good." I placed my hand on my head and winced about how hot it was to the touch.

"You must've got a flu. Japan, take her to bed and make sure she's well rested for tomorrow." Germany said. Japan nodded and took me in his arms. He placed me in the middle of Germany's bed upstairs.

"Do you want anything?" he asked politely. I shook my head no.

"I'm fine, thank you. I think I'll just sleep for a while." He walked back downstairs,carefully not making any noise on the stairs. I curled up in bed,taking off my clothes and leaving myself in my white cotton panties and bra. I closed my eyes and waited for the violent vomiting to start.

"Victoria, dear, do you want some more tea?" A sweet-faced maid asked me. I politely declined, never really being the tea type.

"And it's Roseline. Princess Roseline." I smiled. Having three names was tough because the help always called you by your most common name. I put my crown and royal jewels on, then placed my princely clothes on. I was also never one to wear princess clothes often, preferring to crossdress. I sat down on my throne and waited for instructions.

"What's going on in the world today?" I asked.

"Japan wants to know if he can open up trade routes with you and your people. He has a lot of interesting stories to tell and different things to buy, you should consider it." A servant told me.

"Switzerland says your borders are too close to his, he'd like you to move or he'll force you to do it."

"America's having a party at his house and wants all the countries to come. You're included too, but I'd advise against it. We don't need a intelligent, beautiful princess like yourself to get in the news for getting drunk and acting like a lunatic, now do we?"

"France wants you to visit to talk about introducing some of his cuisine here, he says it's awfully bland." I listened to all of the orders, demands, and requests for a while, then I held my hand up.

"I'll consider everything you guys said, but first, I have to go out and buy some new shoes, mine are literally rags."

"Are you sure you want to go out, Princess Roseline Victoria the V? I heard a terrible snowstorm is coming. You'd better stay inside." A maid told me in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I survived many, many wars here, I think I can handle a little snow." I changed out of my royal clothes and put on a more plain-looking pant-suit, along with my heavy coat, just in case it DOES snow. I walked out into the evening,forgetting my crown was still on.

I woke up quickly, drenched in cold sweat. "I-I remember! I remember everything!" I pulled on my regular clothes from before on and ran downstairs. "I remembered who I am! I'm a country! I'm a princess! I'm, I'm, I gotta go tell the Allies!" I darted out before they could say anything else.

I ran to where I was shot a couple of night before and found my glittery crown where I fell. I picked it up and found it caked in mud, but I could still see a glint of gold here and there. I held it close to my body. "My crown! It's been here the whole time!" I placed it in my pocket, hoping I can wash it off later. Then, I have to fulfill the other countries' demands. I had a lot of catching up to do.

"Are you all ready to get this party STARTED?" America yelled through the microphone. As I promised,I was able to make it to his party, which he had postponed until the princess accepted her invitation. He started blasting some techno music through the speaker, then walked around to talk to the other dancing countries. I leaned against the wall, dressed up like a rightful princess with my sword by my side.

"What's wrong? You don't look like you're having fun." America noticed. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"That's because you weren't over here before. I hate to admit it, but I've had a crush on you for the longest time." I smiled shyly.

"Really? For real? I've never had a girl crush on me before!"

"Just shut up and enjoy it! After the party, wanna get a burger? I'm buying." I grabbed his tie and grinned, then pressed my lips into his.

"Hey! That wanker already had-" Britain started to protest, but then France nudged him.

"That's the beauty of love, so many singles, not enough time!"

I kept kissing America, keeping my eyes closed. After a while, I stopped kissing him and smiled. "Come on, let's go dance!" I pulled him onto the dance floor.

Character Profile for Greenland  
Human Name: Princess Roseline Victoria Alyssa the V  
Height: 5' 2  
Age: 15, she's the youngest of the Nordic nations  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Deep blue, like the ocean around her home  
Bio:  
Alyssa, or Ally, is a loud, carefree, and fun-loving girl who hardly cries and has a good sense of humor. She can be hot-headed and violent if provoked, and is also immature,but she has a big heart and cares for all the countries. She loves eating the foods of other countries, but she really loves the food of America. She considers herself an otaku and never runs out of things to say. She's very sickly and has a crush on all the countries, which often leads her into romantic troubles! But overall, she's a smart, fun gal to be friends with!


End file.
